Something I Never Thought Would Happened
by melodelicious
Summary: A girl that hate Twilight will have a friendship with cutie Taylor Lautner on MSN. What will happen when she'll finds out who she's talking to? Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story AND Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

'' So...Do you know which movie we'll see tonight Mel?''

Mel, it's me. Well, Melodie but everyone call me Mel. I am a senior in high school and I currently have no idea of something to do of my life. I am 17 years old , blonde but not stupid, tall and I have blue eyes. Yes I do look like a Barbie doll but no, I don't get laid with every boy I met. I ha-

'' Mel? MEL? Are you listening? Wanna go see Eclipse tonight? It just got released.''

''Ohhhhh great, the sparkly vampire movie with a girl that can't act, the dog boy that is probably gay and the other one that don't shower?''

Did I forgot to mention I love Twilight?...and sarcasm?

'' It is a werewolf for your information and Taylor Lautner is not gay.''

''Hmm. Well, you decide. I don't really care.''

''Cool, so you'll join me at 8pm at the cinema?''

''Yeah Rachelle.''

So Rachelle is my best friend even if she annoys me a lot sometimes. We do have a lot in common but we are hella more different. She love Justin Bieber, Jonas Brothers and Twilight and I hate all of the above. Rachelle is 17 years old too, small and she's a brunette. Yeah, very much different.

The bell just rang and everybody got to their cars. I got into my Cadillac Escalade...Yes, my parents are rich, I can't do anything about it. As I drove home, I opened the gates,parked, opened door and of course nobody was there. My dad is a lawyer and my mom work in a kind of office, and I don't have any brother/sister. I got onto my computer and started it.

As I got on MSN, somebody added me. What the hell? I accepted and this person was online,talking to me.

TL021192: EMILY GOD I HAD TO TALK TO YOU!  
MD121294: Ehm, sorry wrong person. My name is Melodie.

TL021192: Oh. I'm sorry :O

MD121294: Haha it's okay. Who are you? :)

TL021192: Umm...you'll know one day.

MD121294: Ehm...Then, what's your name?

TL021192: Taylor.

The conversation went on and on until I got to go.

MD121294: Well, I have to go. My bff wants me to go see a stupid movie.

TL021192: Oh okay then...Which one?  
MD121294: Eclipse. I hate that Twilight Saga.

TL021192: WAIT! Where do you live?

MD121294: Ehm. To NOT be precise, Bel Air. Got to go, bye.

And I signed off and got out of my room. I climbed down the stairs and I saw my mom in the living room watching television.

''Hey mom I'm gonna go to the cinema with Rachelle. I'll be home later.''

I heard her say '' Okay honey, but don't come home late. I love you.''

I got outside before I could reply anything. I got into my car. Direction: The cinema. The ride was about 15 minutes and it was hell, I got arrested for driving too fast and got late to my destination. As I parked into the parking lot I saw Rachelle running toward me looking kinda happy.

'' OH MY GOD MEL! YOU WILL N EVER BELIEVE WHO I SAW IN THIS FRICKING CINEMA!''

''Wait wait wait Rachelle, breathe! Who?''

'' T-T—T-TAYLOR LAUTNER HIIIIIIIII-''

''OH MM GEE!who?'' Am I really suppose to know this dude?

''You killed so much that moment...In your words, the dog boy that is probably gay.'' she said imitating my voice.

'' First, this is so not my voice and second, why are you so much excited about this? I mean, you obviously don't know him.''

I never was a celebrity stalker, my dad is a big celebrity lawyer and I met a bunch of them. One of his successful case is the Michael Jackson trial, you get the picture. I don't know why people act crazy when they see celebrities, they're totally normal.

''Well, he's totally hot and he smiled to me. God I thought I'd melt.''

''Good for you Rachelle, can we go to this cinema now ?''

''Yeah yeah, let's go'' I could tell she was mad I didn't share her moment of joy, but was there something joyful?

We got into the cinema and of course Mr. Actor was still there signing autographs and taking pictures with other crazy fans. I passed him and I could tell he was staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

''What? Do you want my picture or what?'' He smiled and turned around to talk to someone, a fan probably because she was totally drooling in front of him.

''Whatever. Let's go see this suckish movie Rachelle'' I took her hands and we got into the lines waiting with girls, probably for this Twilight movie.

''So, have you talked to James?'' James is Rachelle boyfriend, the kind of guy that cheat a lot but Rachelle is still with, I don't know why tough. He always apologies saying that he will never do it again and blah and blah and blah.

''Hmm,yeah he called me this morning to apologies again.'' She was always sensible when I brought up this subject but I have to convince her to break up with this bastard.

''Rachelle, the next time this guy EVER do it again, I'm gonna -''

''I know. Can we please change the subject?'' She said, tears scrolling on her cheek. I pulled her into a hug and smiled.

''Yeah let's go''

So the movie wasn't so bad after all. The girl that can't act still can't act, the dude that don't shower was clean and the werewolf I saw today was kinda hot. I know what you're all thinking...No I don't have a celebrity crush on this guy...Trevor? Yeah Trevor Launter I think. Anyway I was in my bed, wondering what I will do at 11pm. Tomorrow was Saturday so I could stay up all night long if I want.

I got onto my computer and on MSN, the stranger was online.

MD121294: Heyhey

TL021192: Hello, so ur bad movie?

MD121294: Not so bad after all.. I still hate it tough but it's a bit better than the others.

TL021192: Cool who was your favorite character in the movie?

MD121294: Ehm, the dude that play Jacob is kinda cute. His name is Trevor I think. Anyway why am I talking about a chick flick with a guy? lol

TL021192: It's Taylor, Taylor Lautner. Well I kinda liked this movie so it's not that bad if we talk about it :P

MD121294: lol okay but I don't have anything else to say about it. So, what did u do tonight?

TL021192: I went to the Village Theatre Westwood.

MD121294: No way! I was there too with my friend and there was this Trevor guy too lol.

TL021192: It's Taylor.

MD121294: Yeah whatever, anyway ALL the girls were after him it was funny.

TL021192: You weren't?

MD121294: Why should I? Celebrities are normal as you and me.

TL021192 POV

MD121294: Why should I? Celebrities are normal as you and me.

Yeah, me. So she was the girl who didn't even stopped to look at me? Wow. I never thought it will happen one day. If she could only know I am '' Trevor Launter''...I find it funny though that she mess up my name all the time.

TL021192: Yeah,ur right.

MD121294: As always lol.

Melodie POV

Taylor and I talked until 2am. We talked about life,school and pretty much everything we could talk about. We had a lot in common, he was very nice and funny. We decided we'll go see a movie together this next Friday. After he signed off I got into my bed and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I talked about Taylor to Rachelle and of course she teased me. We are Friday and tonight I'm gonna see him. I was at my locker at school when Rachelle came up to me.

''So, your beautiful 'self and her boyfriend are gonna go see which movie tomorrow night?'' I sighed.

''How many times I told you Taylor is not my boyfriend?''

''I don't know, I stopped counting when I passed 30. Anyway I know you two are gonna end up together so I'm just taking advance.'' God please I want to die. Of course me and Taylor aren't gonna have a relationship. I mean, I knew him for only a week.

''Hmm,and no I don't know which movie we'll see. He will decide. Anyway my fabulous Rachelle, I gotta go in Science I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Okay, don't forget to tell me how his kissing abilities were!''

I walked to Science class bumping a lot of people. Yeah, I am clumsy. The class started and we talked about something I already knew so I texted Rachelle.

''Hey, I feel lazy and there's nothing to do 'cuz I already know what is explaining'' I pressed the Send button and I got an answer 2 minutes later.

'' Me too. Mel...PLEASE tell me if anything happens with you two.''

Ahhhh Rachelle, Rachelle, Rachelle. What am I gonna do to her? I think I might ask Taylor if he have a cute single friend that I can match with her so she could keep her mouth shut and drop what she thinks is her boyfriend.

''Okay, but I told you, nothing is gonna happen.I don't even know his last name, how can I go in a relationship with?''

''Yeah yeah.. The bell's gonna ring so I'm leaving you. Good luck with Mister Taylor. Love you xx!''

''Thanks..Love you too x!''

Like Rachelle said, the bell rang and I got into the parking lot. The ride to my home was terribly long and I kept thinking about what to wear, what to say ect. When I pulled into the driveway my mom's car was already parked. She arrived home early I thought. I said Hi to my mom and got into the shower.

A long and warm shower will make all my ideas more clear. I dressed up quite casually; black skinny jeans with a white tank top and some gladiators sandals. I did my hair in a messy bun,put some eyeliner and mascara on and I was ready to go.

I got in my car and I took the Broxton Avenue all the way to the cinema. It was 7h30pm and we had to met in the parking lot at 8pm. He knew the model of my car and I will be waiting for him outside so he could see me, just to be sure. So I waited...8pm, 8h05, 8h10.

In fact, he never showed up, great. It was 8h30 when I gived up, I got in my Escalade, started the engine and took the long ride to my home. Tears were strolling on my cheeks but I didn't care. I don't love that dude, I mean, I like him because we have a lot in common but he just destroyed my mood when he decided that he won't show up. When I went home I got up in my room and layed on the bed. My cellphone started to vibrate, I took it and looked to see that Rachelle texted me.

'' Sooooooo, the date? :) I want ALL the juice ''

''… He never came.'' I replied and closed my phone for the night, I didn't want to talk about it.

When I got up it was 4h40 in the morning, since no one was up I got onto my laptop and connected on MSN. Of course, Mr. sended me tons of off-line messages it read:

'' Omg, I am so sorry I cannot go tonight, I hope you'll see this befors you go :S ''

'' Hey? It's me, Taylor... It's like 8pm and you're still not there, I'm so sorry I never came up! I was busy with something else and I couldn't come''

So he didn't ditched me? I really hope he says the truth. Anyway, I turned off my computer and got downstairs in the kitchen. I prepared myself some pancakes and made some others for my family who will wake up in maximum thirty minutes. I ate my portions, drank some orange juice and got upstairs thinking of what I will do today.

I layed in my bed reading the last Vogue magazine when I thinked about Rachelle who was probably freaking out about the whole story so I opened up my phone to see 8 texts. God, it wasn't even something that much important, why does she care that much? I thought to myself.

I replied her that everything was fine and he just couldn't make it that day. I didn't have much to do so I got onto my computer again on PerezHilton's website, I love to see what he's blabbing about today. The headline of the first post was :

Taylor Lautner in the town of Bel Air looking for house!

Great, Mister Actor will maybe live in my neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor POV

I hate so much to buy a house. Mine was far away from the studios so I had to buy another one. I got into the Bel Air quarter. I felt so bad for Melodie that I didn't come to the cinema but I had to search for my next propriety. I searched for days and days until I think I found the perfect one, big but not too big, modern with a touch of ancestry. A lady took me to a tour of the house and that's it. It will be my new house. I put a deposit on it and called some movers so I would be able to live in this house in 3 or 4 days maximum.

The moving went pretty fast, 2 days. I think it happens when you're a celebrity, everyone does you a favor. Anyway I didn't talk much to Melodie. I was certain she was mad because of the cinema thing and I also didn't had the time to talk with all this moving stuff.

We were Monday when I decided that I'm gonna go on my computer. Of course she was connected, her school just finished and she told me that she doesn't got out often.

TD021192: Heyhey, sorry again for the cinema :S

MD121294: Naaah, its okay I swear..

TD021192: Give me ur address

MD121294: What?

TD021192: Give me your address at home, I'm gonna come and pick u up.

MD121294: I'm not sure if I can tell my address to a stranger lol :)

TD021192: Oh come on.

MD121294: Anyway...What do you want to do?

TD021192: Go to a park, anywhere.

MD121294: Hmm, not now I'm busy with my exams and everything, tomorrow?

TD021192: Yea okay. Talk to u later.

I signed off and decided that I'll go into my neighborhood and knock to random doors to meet my neighbors. Even if I am a celebrity, I'm polite and I want to meet some new people. So I took my jacket and got outside. The first house I went had one car in the driveway. Funny, a Cadillac Escalade just like Melodie's one.

I knocked at the door, it opened and... Wow. Destiny?

Melodie POV

I was in my room trying to study for my exams that comes faster as the time goes by when someone knocked at the front door. I got downstairs and opened the door.

What the f*ck is Trev..Taylor Lautner does on my porch? I thought about it a minute and I remembered PerezHilton's headline and I said to myself that I had absolutly no luck at all.

''Hmm, hey? What do you want?'' I said.

''Hello, I am Taylor Lautner your new neighbor. Well, I was trying to me-''

'' That's cool. I gotta go. Bye.'' I interrupted him and I closed the door.

I texted Rachelle that her fabulous Taylor Lautner is now my new neighbor and of course she went crazy for at least 10 minutes. Enough talked about him, I had to continue studying.

Taylor POV

Well, she does hate Twilight huh? I'm not sure if I want her to know who she's talking to on MSN... Hmm come on Taylor, she's so funny and you're practically identical, why would she reject you? I returned home when I knocked at about 3 or 4 houses. They were all the same, they had no time to talk and snobbish. At least no one screamed my name when they saw me, that's a good point.

I had tons of things to do when I went home. I finished everything I had to do and I looked at the clock, it was already 9pm, time to go talk to Melodie. I had a plan in my mind.

''Hey my dear, so what's your address so I could pick u up tomorrow?:)''

'' Well Hello. It is 332 St Cloud Road, Bel Air. U know where it is?''

''Yeayeah. I'm close from where u are haha'' Much closer than you think...

''Oh really?''

''Yeah. Anything new today?''

''Omg yes haha, guess who came to my door today?''

'' Hmm, I don't know?'' What a good liar I am...

''Taylor Lautner HAHAHA, funny no?''

''What's so funny about it?'' True. What's funny with the fact I knocked at her door?

'' Well, 1st I hate Twilight, 2nd My best friend is crazy about him and 3rd I don't care about celebrities.''

''Oh...Okay.'' I didn't know what to say..Even more what to expect tomorrow when she'll see me.

'' What's going on?''  
''Nothing much, gotta go. I see u tomorrow :)''

''Yep byebye 3''

I fell asleep really fast, still thinking of her reaction tomorrow.

Melodie POV

When I woke up at was on my desk, head in my books. My alarm when on so I had to stand up and shut it off. We were Tuesday, tonight, Taylor will come and pick me up with his car. I prepared myself for school and got outside at my car. I looked over to what seemed like where Mister Actor lived and I thought to myself what did I do so bad at God so he could put Taylor Lautner as my neighbor?

The day at school was pretty normal except the fact that Rachelle told everyone that Taylor Lautner is my neighbor, so I got tons of people asking me if they could come over to my house. Of course I said no, I asked myself why people act like kids when it comes to someone famous?

I was now in my house getting prepared for what seems like a date. I dressed actually nice. A simple knee-length white dress with some random shoes I found that will match with the dress. I waited in the living room watching the television when someone knocked at the door. My heart beats were twice faster than usual. I turned the knob to see Taylor Lautner in front,smiling.

''What else do you want actor boy?'' I asked, Taylor can come up in any minutes now.

''Well, I AM Taylor...''  
''Yeah I know, Taylor Lautner. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with someone else and he could show up anytime.'' He stood there, staring at me.

''Huh, what you don't get is that I'm the guy you're waiting for. I am your date.'' My mouth dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I am so sorry for the short chapter but I wanted you to have a little glimpse at what will happens next. And I want at least 5 review. Come on, I got tons on viewer and none of you wrote something? PLEASE**!

''Wh...What? How could you not tell me it was you when you came yesterday?'' Gosh, Taylor Lautner, the celebrity wolf boy I thought was gay is going on a date with me? Seriously God if you can hear me, wake me up right NOW! It's not a dream, it's a total nightmare.

'' Because you will have freaked even more than now.'' Touché. I hate God.

'' Yeah right. So, where do you wanna go actor boy?''

''You still want to do something?'' He asked, quite surprised.

'' Yep. I'm all dressed for it so let's go.'' I grabbed his hands, closed my door and dragged him to his car.

''Wow, I never thought that playing a werewolf can pay that much. '' I said as I saw his vehicle. A black Lamborghini.

He chuckled and opened the passenger door, I rolled my eyes, Mister Actor is a gentleman too? .

Taylor took the place of the conductor and we drived for about forty minutes when we parked. We were at a park I didn't know but it was beautiful. There was a lake that was illuminated by the moon, the trees were forming an alley that leaded toward a fountain. At this moment, I felt like I was in a fairytale. It was dark but I still could see every little details that make this place perfect.

I noticed Taylor's presence after two or three minutes of drooling in front of the park.

'' You like it? '' I laughed.

'' You bet I like it. I LOVE it! It's so peaceful and beautiful. I wish I had a paintbrush so I could paint this wonderland. ''

'' You paint?''

''Mmyeah, when I have time to do it or the patience. I alw...'' I looked up at him and we stared for what seemed a minute, I could see that he really was into what I had to say, a premiere in my world because even with Rachelle, she used to stop me because she wasn't interested in what I was saying.

''You what...? '' He posed his gaze in mine, confused.

'' Huh, nevermind.'' I said, giggling a bit.

'' Okay...what do you say if we go sit down at the fountain?'' Taylor said, dragging me with him in the alley that the tree formed.

Taylor's POV

I definitely didn't thought that Melodie was nice the first time a I saw her. Of course I thinked that she was extremely beautiful but the way she looked at me, I simply cannot describe it. We sited on the fountain. There was an awkward silence that I broke.

''I want to know something...''

'' Yes, what?'' She looked away, probably thinking.

'' Why do you hate that Trevor Lautner so much? '' I laughed at my own question and she followed.

''Well, I don't hate him at all...Okay a little bit but I don't know, I don't have special things towards celebrities.''


	5. Chapter 5

'' Don't you know they are normal as you and me?'' I laughed at how ironic I can be sometimes.

''Yeah I know all that stuff…My dad is a lawyer and I saw some of their true colors, some were pretty cool and some were a hell of a character. But you know, I kinda like you a lot, you seem very down to earth.'' I blushed; fortunately the darkness of the night didn't seem to make it appears.

''I truly am, when you closed the door last time, I was frustrated because you judged me for what you think I am, which I'm not by the way. Anyway, you like painting?''

Melodie's POV

Gosh, can he be anymore cuter? I mean, he has a hot body, he seems interested in what I like and he's normal. Waaaaaay better than the assholes that I have in my school. I looked at him, smiling randomly, by luck he was looking somewhere else in that fairytale we were.

''Huuuhhh.I do.'' Dammit, looks like a marriage proposal response.

''Hahaha, can you elaborate a bit?''

''Well, I like to paint because I can pass my frustration on it, making my emotions appear on a paper is what I like the most.'' I stopped there and I thinked like if I was talking to him '' You have so much better to do, why are you with me?'' Fuck, no. I didn't wanted to say that out loud…Guess I'll have to wait for his answer..

''Yeah I like to paint too. When I have the time of course, between having a celebrity life and filming, there's not much time for what I really like. And why am I with you? Well because we connected when we first talked even if it was a really random add on MSN. I think you were pretty cool and beautiful.''

And this was the time I melted…for a celebrity.

The time was going fast and we later had to say goodbye, he drived me home and he got to my door.

''Yeah so…thanks for the night. Really, I appreciate it a lot, the park was beautiful and I had a great time.'' I hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, I could see he blushed, his dark skin had a bit of a pink in it.

''Me too. See you soon beautiful.'' And he turned his back while I was closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys! Time went fast in my life and I didn't have time anymore to write! Almost three years! I am back to reading stories and saw that much of them aren't finished and/or abandoned. ** But**, I am here now and ready to finish up this baby! This chapter isn't long at all since well, it is midnight where I am and I need to sleep, but I really wanted to give you a little something prior to what is going to come forward so **please review the little that there is for now, I would really appreciate it you guys!**

**The more there would be reviews, the more it WILL encourage me to keep up this story, so pretty please, review :)**

Thanks a lot !

-M

* * *

"OK. I had a fucking date with Taylor Lautner for God's sake!" I said out loud, gliding behind my door and sitting onto the hard cold floor, astonished.

"Don't I ever hear this word again young lady!" I nearly wet my pants, looking at the shadow that was behind the counter in the kitchen

"Mom, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I stood up and turned the lights on "What are you still doing up at this hour?" Of course, my overly protective mother would be waiting for me to come home, I hadn't answered any of her calls during my time with Taylor... I mean come on, can't I get a little peace with this hot hunk of a man?

My mother looked me in the eyes, I could tell she haven't slept at all, her eyes were all red "Rachelle told me you had a date wi-" I stopped her .

"What?" I scoffed "Of course she will say that... Yes I had a date with someone. The same someone I was supposed to meet up at the cinema earlier this week but he couldn't make it..." I looked at her, dead serious.

I know that her mother instinct will kick in anytime soon

"And who is the lucky man?" She went by the sink and grabbed a cup of coffee that was sitting there way before I came in

Should I tell her? No. Do I need to tell her? Yes. My flesh became red as I was about to tell her something that I already know what the reaction would be "Well...Erm...You know,our new neighbor...?" ...

Her red eyes became bigger, her mouth opened and the cup of coffee that was in both of her hands ready to be sipped, was now back on the counter. And.. that was the cue for her mother instinct to take the lead.

"Melodie...You know how actors of shit, they all have big egos and they can get away with everything they want once they pull out their wallet. Trust me, you shouldn't see him. He will work his way up to have you in his bed, you know your da-" That was enough.

" What? You're going to tell me that dad knows them all? That every single guy in the world that is recognized for his talent will be an asshole? It is not because he cheated on you that you have to lose every hope you had on anybody!" I definitively got too far, as she looked at me in the eyes, tear drops on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. She passed by me, kissing my front head, going upstairs. "Goodnight, my little girl"

This night I didn't sleep. At all. Not thinking about anybody, I just listened to my mother's cries, all night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys, my visitors boosted from 10 to..more than 70 from today! But no reviews! :( Please review, as I said, I am very motivated to finish this story (in a long time, I honestly want to bring it to more than 100k words) but I can't keep up if I am writing for nobody!**

**Thank you a lot**

**-M xo**

* * *

I woke up this morning after what I felt was only ten minutes of sleeping, I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Yup. Definitely ten minutes of sleeping... My makeup was all smudged under my eyes making me look like some raccoon, my hair still up in a messy bun and God knows I won't even look at them when I'll untie them. My naturally tan face was paler than usual. I knew I'd look like this until I will decide to talk to my mom. I opened the door that was leading to the bathroom, got into the warm shower and started crying.

I wasn't the one who was going to cry to have everything. Yes, my parents made money but I wasn't a spoiled brat like most of the kids in my street does, I earned my money working hard (something my parents taught me and oh am I so grateful they did) Maybe I live the easy life for certain but trust me, on my side of life I haven't got it easy at all. My family is falling apart.. My dad works a lot and is almost never there, hence why he cheated on my mom, and I hate him for it. My mom is still going strong..I know deep down that she is broken but she is putting a facade for everyone to think that we are the happy family. I never had any brother/sister and I wouldn't think I would have been the greatest sister they could've had, I am quite the girl who appreciate lonely time even if I don't appear so. I love Rachelle but sometimes I enjoy some alone time to think and do nothing in this crazy world.

There must've been a good thirty minutes that passed by the time I was in the shower, I got out the steamy room and looked at myself, my skin gained some colors. I dressed myself in some casual tee and shorts since it was pretty hot outside. I got downstairs, up in the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

Of course my dad wasn't there, why would he? But my mom was sitting at the table eating cereals and reading the newspaper, when I came in she looked at me and returned to her reading.

That wasn't going to be easy.

"Hi, listen I'm sor-" "Don't be" she said, placing the newspaper flat on the table. "I know what is young love and I shouldn't have pointed my nose in your love life" Well...it went better than I expected.

"Mom, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, it was really inappropriate." I shrugged than looked at her.

"It's okay honey, really. Now go and have fun before I'm saying anything" She winked at me and smiled. Now, that was my mother. The one that I adored and cherished the most. At first my mom can scare the hell out of people but once you get to know her she is overly sweet. Except for her motherly attitude, I wouldn't mind not having that. I returned her smiled and got outside, looking at my cellphone. Nothing. I love those day when nobody bothers you and you can do whatever the heck you want.

There was a loud noise coming from my neighbor – I mean, Taylor's house now. I didn't know if I heard screams or if it was my imagination but fuck it, by the time I had to think I was already at his front door knocking. Sometimes I feel definitely stupid for being curious, today was no exception.

I was right. There definitely was someone screaming. But not screaming horror style like there was a murderer in is house, more like a scream with plenty of love...If you know what I mean. The screaming stopped and I heard footsteps coming over the door. What the fuck did I do? Can I please just go without nobody noticing me? Of course not, I had to stay there and prepare for the fact that my curiosity is as dumb as me.

I was just as shocked as him when he opened the big wooden door, giving me enough access to see that he was only wearing boxers and sweating. Damn he had some hot body. His dark brown eyes looking at me, confused as my eyes flickered up and down his body "I,erm..Sorry! Gotta go!" I turned my back and ran away before he could say anything. Note to myself : do not listen to your curiosity ever Melodie. And boy I was right. Was he screwing somebody else? Of course he did you stupid! There was a woman screaming in his bedroom! I answered myself.

There was a small street not too far from my home that I went and sit there for many hours. Thinking, only thinking without nobody noticing me and if they ever did they were too busy to talk to me. And it felt good, I released every anger I had hidden in me, screaming, crying and nobody cared.


End file.
